1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a so-called truck-type automobile including an occupant seat section and a loading platform or deck section adjoining a rear side of the seat section, and particularly, to an automobile provided with a movable roof which is capable of opening and closing a top opening formed in the occupant seat section.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional automobile of the above truck type, no cover is provided on an opened upper surface of the loading platform section, and loads are placed within the loading platform section in an exposed state.
In an open or convertible-type automobile in which a top opening in an occupant seat section is opened and closed by a movable roof, the roof, when it is not in service, is enclosed within a vehicle body, and is not utilized as a cover and the like, for its trunk section.
In the above truck-type automobile, loads are placed within the loading platform section in the exposed state. For this reason, it is necessary to specially cover the loads with an exclusive protecting cover in order to prevent their flying out of the platform section or to protect the loads from direct sunlight, and hence, the cost is increased correspondingly, and the handling operation of the protecting cover and the management of the cover when not in service are troublesome.